


Elaborate and Sweet

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Arguments, F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Dwalin and you get in a huge fight, things are said, feelings are hurt, love is questioned…until he makes an elaborate and sweet apology that sets everything right.





	Elaborate and Sweet

You loved Dwalin, you really did, with all of your heart.  He was strong, courageous, and such a sweetie.  No one who didn’t know him personally wouldn’t have guessed that, but it was true.  When he had a moment alone with you he would just pull you into his arms and lavish you with kisses and praise.  You loved the little moments like that.

 

But Dwalin was also stubborn, pig-headed, prideful side, and also had a short fuse.  It was a very volatile combination.  You knew this, ever since you had met him on the journey.  You learned it first hand in fact as he was stubborn and pissy about you, a human girl, joining their company to reclaim Erebor.

 

But all that had worked out.  You were skilled in fighting and healing, was quick to prove your worth, and around the time you all got to Beorn’s, had won over Dwalin’s heart.  That was a night you liked to re-visit when you and Dwalin had your little spats or arguments, remembering how gentle he was, how all his walls came tumbling down as he bared his heart to you, how he kissed you when you both admitted your love for each other…

 

But not even that perfect memory you two had could calm you now.  It couldn’t stop the tears that fell down your face as you stormed down the hall.  Your arms were wrapped around yourself, as if you could just hold in all the emotion.  It wasn’t working.

 

It started as a small disagreement, a silly thing.  Being human was hard, especially when living in a mountain full of dwarves.  There were certain things, parts of the culture, part of the language, just lots of stuff you didn’t understand.  It was that lack of understanding that caused this little…huge…blow up. 

 

It started out with you making a comment that he may be taking too many guard shifts.  It wasn’t that he needed the money, or the glory, the successful journey granted him that, but for some reason he was taking double and triple shifts, every day!  For crying out loud, he fell asleep while washing the dishes!  So you had to say something.

 

It led to a ‘you wouldn’t understand’ to which you pushed for an answer, apparently too hard, he snapped, you snapped, and so ensued the huge fight.

 

The reason you were now stumbling down the hall in tears was the last thing he yelled at you…

 

“Dwalin, please!  You are working yourself to the bone!  Just…why?  I don’t understand!” 

 

“Of course you don’t!  Cause that’s what I get for settlin’ with a human lass instead of a Darrow Dam!” 

 

You tried to pull in air as you sobbed, your legs giving out and collapsing on the floor.  His words, those awful words…settled…like he just picked you cause there was no one else.  Human…did he regret it?  Being with a human?  These questions tore your heart open and you couldn’t rein in your heartache.  You just sat on the floor crying, until Dori happened by.  You tried to answer his question, tell him what happened, but you couldn’t through your tears.  So, instead, he led you to his home for tea, saying you just needed a friend and good company.

 

You didn’t really remember walking to the Ri house, but you seemed to snap out of your haze when Nori and Ori were quick to jump in and try to calm you.  It worked to an extent, at least calming you enough to tell them what happened.

 

“What-what if that’s why he-he is doing all the ex-extra shifts?  Because he settled with me and n-now he regrets it…cause he is s-stuck with a human he d-don’t love?”  Your words kept stuttering as you tried to draw air in, trying to take even breaths like Dori ordered, but your next question made you lose control and started sobbing again.  “W-what if he doesn’t l-love me anymore?!” 

 

“Oh, Y/n.  I’m sure Mister Dwalin loves you!”  Ori squeaked as he shifted closer to you, rubbing your back in little circles. 

 

“W-why could he?  I’m j-just a s-stupid human he s-settled with!” 

 

You spent the night with the Ri brothers.  Ori and Dori were attentive, caring, and understanding, saying you were welcome to stay as long as you wanted until you were feeling better.  Nori took a different approach.

 

“You don’t deserve this.”  He growled out as he stood.  Dori called after him but he was already slamming the door behind him.  You didn’t see him the rest of the night.

 

You ended up staying on their couch, curled up and watching the fire burn down as you thought to Dwalin.  What were you going to do?  Did you over react?  Did he love you anymore?  Was this the end of your relationship?  You ran your fingers over your courting braid and bead…was he regretting giving you this? 

 

The next morning began when Dori came out to check on you.

 

“Lass…did you get any sleep?”  Dori could see the bags under your eyes, the red puffiness.  It broke his heart to see you shake your head ‘no’.  “Well, then you will be needing some tea.”  He was so sure of himself, it raised your spirits a bit.

 

“Thank you, Dori.  I needed some friends.” 

 

“Anytime.” 

 

You shared a quiet breakfast with Ori and Dori, letting yourself soak up the calm moment, albeit a short one as Nori came storming in.

 

“Where have you been?!”  Dori demanded.  You couldn’t help but chuckle as Nori just flipped him off and quickly snatched your hand. 

 

“Come on, Y/n.  It’s time to put this matter to rest.  Ori, grab your sketching things and follow.  Dori...”  Nori just shrugged as he pulled you to your feet.  “I ain’t got anything for you to do.  But I’m sure you’ll come anyway.” 

 

“Nori, what—.”

 

“No questions, just come along!”  No one got another word in before Nori pulled you and Ori out the door.

 

You followed the star-fished dwarf down the hall, beginning to wonder if he had lost his mind.  He had this pleased smile stretched across his face, only getting bigger as they turned the corner once more and stopping before your and Dwalin’s door. 

 

“Nori…I don’t…”

 

“Hush.”  He said sweetly.  “Just go in.  Everything will be alright.”  He gave you a wink as he grabbed the door handle.  “Ori, you ready to sketch?”

 

Ori gave a nod as Nori opened the door, revealing your home.  You let out a gasp as you walked into the main room.  It was a simple front sitting room.  A couch, chairs, small table for meals, but it looked different now.  Now it was filled with flowers.  Individual flowers.

 

You walked over to one, noticing there was a small note attached to it.  You lifted the lone wild daisy and read the note.

 

_Your smile makes my heart melt.  ~Dwalin_

 

Your heart was pounding as you glanced up at Nori.  He smiled as he motioned to the rest of the room.  There were no sounds except Ori’s charcoal against his paper as he sketched the scene.  So, you stepped to the next flower, and the next, moving around the room as you read each note. 

 

_I love waking up with you in my arms.  ~Dwalin_

_Your little nose is cute.  ~Dwalin_

_Your eyes remind me of emeralds.  ~Dwalin_

_You have a great ass.  ~Dwalin_

 

That one made you chuckle.   Every one of the notes made your heart swell.  Did he really think this? 

 

_I’m proud how you can beat me with daggers.  ~Dwalin_

_I would starve without your great cooking.  ~Dwalin_

 

There were about twenty flowers with notes, even more without.  You gathered them all up, holding the notes in your hands as you let some happy tears fall down your face.

 

Nori then stepped forward and handed you a small box with a letter on top.  He said nothing, just set them down and stepped away. 

 

The note was what caught your eye first, so you set the box down and turned your attention to it.  Not only did it make your heart pound, but it also cleared your mind.

 

_Y/n,_

_I regret what I said, and I didn’t mean it.  I love you, it sometimes scares me how much I do.  I didn’t settle, but I feel like you may have.  An amazing lass as you deserves someone more special than an old dwarf who can’t speak his heart.  I tried, and I stuck my foot in my mouth instead._

_There is a reason I have taken extra shifts.  I wasn’t guarding, I was smithing.  Made what’s in the box, for you.  I meant to give them to you last night, but I couldn’t.  Breaks my heart, the way I acted.  I couldn’t find the words, and I got frustrated.  I’m not great with feelings, you know that.  So, the lads recommend this letter._

_I understand if you can’t forgive me, if your answer is no, I was an ass to you.  But I hope you will consider anyways.  If you do, and even if you don’t I promise to be better, be the dwarf a beautiful human lass like you deserves._

_I love you._

_~Dwalin_

_P.S. Marry me?_

 

You gasped as you read the last line.  You looked up from the letter and saw Dwalin kneeling in front of you.  You didn’t know how long he had been there, you didn’t hear him come in, but there he was.  His hands were shaking, his eyes had a mistiness to them as he stared into your eyes for a moment before opening the box. 

 

Inside was three rings and three beads.  All were made out of silver.  The beads had small engravings on them that shone in the light.  The rings also sparkled.  Two of them were bands, matching the beads with engraved markings on them.  The third ring had a silver band and a small diamond on top.  They were breath taking.

 

You felt your emotions swirl as you digested their meaning betrothal bead and ring and matching wedding beads and bands.  It was a merger of both of your customs to show your love for each other. 

 

Looking up, you could see the nervous energy, the fear of rejection, and the love in his eyes.  All the things that had happened, the thoughts that clouded your mind all night, they were all gone. 

 

Dwalin truly did love you.  He didn’t regret you being human, and he wasn’t just settling, he wanted you to be his, just as much as you wanted him to be yours. 

 

“Yes.”  You whispered to him.

 

His jaw fell open in shock, as if he couldn’t believe what he heard.  “What?” 

 

“Yes.  Yes, you infuriating…romantic…amazing dwarf.  Yes!” 

 

You were quick to fall to your knees and wrap your arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.  He was stunned at first, but once his mind caught up, he eagerly returned this kiss as his tattooed arms secured around your back and lifted you up. 

 

Shouts erupted from all corners of the room as the members of the company left their respective hiding spots.  Most of them had spent all last night helping Dwalin prepare this, after each one had given him an earful about his behavior. 

 

The rest of the day was spent in your home.  The company stayed and celebrated your engagement, telling jokes and stories filled with laughter and love.  You spent the whole time attached to Dwalin, either holding hands or sitting on his lap, or wrapped up in his arms. 

 

Ori spent the whole time sketching every scene he could, giving them to you and Dwalin as betrothal gifts.  Nori sat proudly beside you as he regaled the story of how he broke in last night to a distraught Dwalin and told him off.  Thorin then made a toast as self-appointed best man, it was a grand time. 

 

Later that night, when you were getting ready for bed, you couldn’t help but admire Ori’s work.  Your three favorites hanging on the mantle, showing Dwalin’s elaborate proposal. 

 

You felt his arms wrap around you and you smiled.  “So…I got a great ass, huh?”  You joked about one of his notes from earlier. 

 

“Aye.  Had to slip that one in.”  He pulled you into the bedroom and laid you down on the bed.  “But nothin’ is better than yer smile…or your heart.”  Dwalin pulled you close and kissed the top of your head as you settled against him, happy and in love. 


End file.
